We Can Burn Brighter Than The Sun
by stevebucky
Summary: Steve's got a garden. Bucky thinks that's hot.


There's a little garden in the yard behind the apartment. No one else in the building spends time out there, so one afternoon Steve took it upon himself to buy a pack of flower seeds from the market down the street and sprinkled them near the fence that separated their building from the one next door. Bucky tried to tell him it was ridiculous but Steve wouldn't listen.

Steve was diligent about maintaining the few sprouts that shot up a couple weeks later. He went to the library and looked at gardening books and then relied on the Internet for anything he couldn't find. It was funny watching Steve, who looked like he should be fixing the pipes or working on a car, spending hours each day tending to the small red and pink blossoms. Steve had told him what kind of flowers they were but he hadn't been paying attention. To be fair, Steve hadn't been wearing shirt when he'd told Bucky so Bucky really wasn't to be blamed.

Most days Bucky brings a chair out and sits on the little stone patio while Steve works. Sometimes he reads and other times he just brings a bottle of beer and a pack of cigarettes out and just watches Steve work. That's usually how reading ends as well but Bucky could pretend. Today's a beer and cigarettes day so once he's all set up, he closes his eyes and tips his head back to enjoy the late morning sun. It's a nice change, the warmth of Brooklyn (of Steve) compared to the decades of cold he endured as the Winter Soldier.

He must doze off at some point because when he opens his eyes the sun is higher, his beer is warm, and Steve's shirt is clinging to his back from the sweat he's built up. From what Bucky can see, there's a smudge of dirt on his cheekbone and it takes every ounce of his self control not to rush over there and lick it off. They may be alone now but there are kids in the building and Bucky really doesn't want to scar some poor child by ravaging Steve right there. Bucky contents himself with watching Steve work, the thin t-shirt pulled taut over his shoulders as Steve tugs on a weed, or the way Steve's hair gets a little messier every time he pushes it back. Heat curls deep in his stomach as Steve finally gives in to the heat and just tugs the shirt off altogether. Bucky's eyes are finally drawn up from Steve's well-defined abs to his eyes as he finally realizes that Steve hasn't moved since he turned to toss the shirt aside.

Completely unembarrassed about being caught staring, Bucky lets his eyes travel down to Steve's collarbone and then down to his abs and then all the way back up to where the sweat's caused Steve's hair to curl at the base of his neck and at his temples. There's no doubt in his mind that the look on his face is completely predatory and the look he's getting from Steve sends his thoughts directly to what they could be doing right now. Steve walks towards Bucky slowly, now the predator himself, and braces his hands on the arms of the chair, all but trapping Bucky beneath him.

"You're staring, Barnes," Steve growls. Bucky remains silent but tilts his head up so that their lips are just a fraction of an inch apart. Steve closes the distance and seals their mouths together, quickly slipping his tongue into Bucky's mouth. It's hot and so full of promises of _more _that Bucky has to close his eyes and remind himself where they are so that he doesn't just pull Steve into his lap right there. Steve's hands move to Bucky's arms and he slowly stands up, pulling Bucky with him. They kiss for another minute before Steve breaks away to trail kisses along Bucky's jaw. "Inside," he says, nipping at Bucky's ear lobe before moving in to reclaim his mouth. Bucky's response is lost as Steve bites at Bucky's bottom lip, quickly passing his tongue over the same spot to soothe it. He pulls back and stares at Bucky, blue eyes almost completely black, pupils blown wide with lust. Bucky moves in for one more kiss before gripping Steve's wrist and dragging him inside.

They don't touch more than where Bucky's hand still grips Steve's wrist. They're practically running up the stairs to the apartment and just as Bucky's got the door open, Steve pushes him through, kicking the door closed after him and quickly pressing his mouth to Bucky's. Bucky's shirt is off him and across the room in a matter of seconds. His hands move to the button of Steve's jeans as he starts shuffling forward, trying to get Steve to move with him. Steve pulls away as he focuses on undoing and removing Bucky's jeans, taking small steps backwards at the same time, and asks, "Where're we going?"

"Shower," Bucky says, pressing his lips to Steve's again and pushing Steve's pants and boxers to the ground. Steve steps out them and Bucky gives him an appreciative look, his eyes passing over Steve's flushed chest, drawn to his cock. "You're filthy," Bucky finishes and pushes Steve through the door of their bathroom. They stumble a bit but make it mostly unharmed into the shower. It's a stand up shower and there's barely room for the two of them but they make it work.

Bucky turns the water on as Steve focuses on sucking a mark on Bucky's neck, right above where the collar of his shirt usually lies. There's no way anyone will miss it and that thought alone leaves Bucky harder than it should. The water's cold at first and the both tense up, moving towards each other's warmth. This leaves them pressed chest to chest, erections rubbing together and Steve gasps, a short breathy sound right in Bucky's ear.

They stay where they are even when the water warms up, kissing fiercely as Bucky's hands tangle in Steve's hair and one of Steve's hands snakes between them, gripping both of their cocks in his hand and jerks them both off. It's quick and a bit sloppy and they're both moaning, eyes half-lidded and mouths just an inch apart. Bucky grips the back of Steve's neck and mouths at his jaw, nipping and sucking his way down but not enough to leave a mark. Fury would have his head on a plate if Steve showed up to a public event with even a small mark.

Steve twists his wrist just right and Bucky buries his head in Steve's shoulder, a loud gasp ripped from him. Bucky's close and Steve knows it, if the way he speeds up is any indication. Steve's breathing hard and he's pressed against the wall of the shower, water running through his hair and down his face, slowly rinsing off the smudge of dirt Bucky had seen earlier. One of Bucky's hands is pressed against the wall of the shower that Steve's leaning against while the other grips Steve's arm. Steve gives a few more tugs and Bucky's coming on Steve's hand, the hand on Steve's arm tight enough to bruise. Steve continues to stroke through his orgasm and it's not until Bucky moves to lazily mouth at Steve's neck, shoulder, collarbone, that Steve lets go and moves to finish himself off. Bucky lets his hand drop and he laces their fingers together as their hands move over Steve cock. Their eyes are closed and Bucky grips a little tighter, making Steve tense and come all over their entwined hands. The water washes most of it away immediately and whatever's left gets wiped away as they take the time to wash off. Steve's fingers tangle in his hair as he washes Bucky's hair. He rubs small circles into Bucky's skull and lightly scratches with his fingernails. Bucky hums in delight until Steve stops and Bucky rinses the shampoo out.

When they're finally clean, Bucky shuts off the water and Steve hands him a towel. Bucky just wraps it around his waist before making his way into their bedroom and collapsing on their bed. Steve's right behind him, landing next to him on the bed. Steve looks ready to take on a whole fleet of HYDRA ships while Bucky just wants to sleep. That's happened a lot since they brought him back, sudden bouts of fatigue attacking him at random. He's learned to deal and Steve knows when it's happened. Seeing it now, Steve just moves both of their damp towels to the floor before pulling the sheets over them and pulling Bucky close. Bucky's asleep moments later. Steve stays where he is, lightly tracing designs on Bucky's skin, until Bucky's steady breathing lulls him to sleep as well.


End file.
